Broly (DBS)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Broly (alternate dimension counterpart) Paragus (father) }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Broly. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the original Broly from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' Broly film trilogy. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly appears somewhat different. While retaining the same height and black hairstyle, he is noticeably darker in skin-tone and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is stated to be his most notable feature and is fairly more muscular. His facial expression also appears more stern than in the original (where it appeared melancholic). His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black chest armor with a green mid-section and shoulder pads, and black armbands with white ridges. He also at some point has a mechanical necklace on his neck, which is implied to be tied to Paragus' belt (akin to the original's crown). Personality Biography Background Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta. He lived on Planet Vegeta until he was sent away to a frontier planet with his father by the order of a jealous King Vegeta who didn't like that Broly had greater potential than Prince Vegeta. Broly Broly will be the main antagonist of the movie. Power ;Film Broly in his base state is capable of handling Super Saiyan Vegeta. While in his Wrathful form, not only is he powerful enough to handle Final Form Frieza and Goku in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue states, he can also give him enough of a challenge that Goku's top gi was destroyed by the time he transformed into his Super Saiyan C-type form. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Akira), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it's even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. A poster by Toyotarō for Dragon Ball Super: Broly show Super Saiyan C-type Broly fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is likely far more potent than that of the average Saiyan as Vegeta notes that Broly learns as he fights, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. *'Dashing Punch' - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. Broly uses this attack on Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and fires it from his chest as a bright-green energy sphere. He uses this attack against Frieza. *'Powered Shell' - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. He can extend the range of the ability to shorter or longer distances. He uses this ability against Goku. *'Kakarot!' - Broly becomes enraged by Goku and with that rage, his strength rises. *'Blaster Meteor' - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Gigantic Cluster' - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. *'Eraser Shot Volley' - First, Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Omega Blaster' - Broly launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. However, this also gives indication to the technique's weakness. Without a steady supply of ki blasts, the Omega Blaster will shrink and weaken in power. *'Gigantic Eraser' - A powered down variant of the Omega Blaster. *'Meteor Crash' - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Anger Shout' - Wrathful Broly's super move in Dokkan Battle. Forms and Transformations Great Ape While Broly has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Wrathful Broly possesses a り|''Ikari''|lit. "Rage"}} form, this form possess yellow-eyes and Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, similar to his Super Saiyan form, but less than his Legendary Super Saiyan form. This form has similar power to a Super Saiyan, suggesting that this is a suppressed version of Broly's Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly possesses the blonde hair with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass. One notable change is that his pupils are gone hinting he is berserk in this form. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. This form is the one that Broly is famous for. In this form, Broly possesses greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. It is unknown if Broly's height changes in this state, like the transformation of his original counterpart. Equipment *'Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dokkan Battle, Broly appears as a boss, and is stated to be a Saiyan outcast. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Broly is introduced in the fifth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM5). Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust Trivia *Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly (Super) it:Broly (Dragon Ball Super) pl:Brolly fr:Broly (DBS) Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army